1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crop traceability system as well as a server, a method and a program which are used for the system, and particularly relates to a technique of tracing a crop based on location information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Distributors and consumers have been paying more attention to a place of origin, a use history of an agricultural chemical, and the like of a crop. There is provided a system of crop traceability, for example, as described in Patent Document 1. Specifically, in the system, an ID is assigned to each of objects themselves such as melons or the like, or each of bunches of objects in packages or the like such as strawberries, and the ID is passed on to a consumer via a distributor while accompanying with the object or the bunch of objects. Thereby, it is possible for the distributor or the consumer to refer to a place of origin or production history information which is linked with the assigned ID.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3355366